


Reward

by DonovanS



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, E-stim, First Time, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonovanS/pseuds/DonovanS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Please boss.</i>”</p>
<p>Sebastian’s voice was desperate, his arms strapped above his head by a set of strong, leather cuffs and a silk cloth tied tightly over his eyes.</p>
<p>Jim hung over him, straddling his chest and clad in nothing but a pair of rather comfy pajama pants and Sebastian’s dog tags. He leaned forward so the metal barely brushed his second’s forehead.</p>
<p>“Please<i> what</i>, Seb?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

“ _Please boss._ ”

Sebastian’s voice was desperate, his arms strapped above his head by a set of strong, leather cuffs and a silk cloth tied tightly over his eyes.

Jim hung over him, straddling his chest and clad in nothing but a pair of rather comfy pajama pants and Sebastian’s dog tags. He leaned forward so the metal barely brushed his second’s forehead.

“Please _what_ , Seb?” 

Please touch me, please fuck me, please _anything_ because his whole body felt like it was burning. His normally thick skin hadn’t been much of a match for a particularly bored Jim, a riding crop and a newly purchased E-Stim system. The electro-sounding rod that Jim had so joyfully slipped into the length of his urethra had already driven him to his breaking point and the weight of his boss on his chest wasn’t helping a damned thing. 

“Boss please, just…please, _something, please!_ ” Sebastian was begging, his hips bucking up, his lips parted and his whole body flush and glistening with sweat.

It was quite a sight, really, Jim was enjoying it even more than he’d thought he would as he turned himself around on Seb’s torso to get an even better look.

The whole picture was oozing a beautiful perfection and Professor Moriarty wasn’t above giving the dog a treat when he pleased his master. 

The blinded sniper below him let out a shaky breath as the rod was slid out, a thin hand gliding down the length of his cock and squeezing the base.

“Such a good pet.” Jim whispered, dragging his tongue over the head, enjoying the taste of precum mixing with the metallic lingering of electricity. “Do you know what good pets get?”

The sniper attempted a response but his voice was quickly replaced by a pained shout as Jim’s slapped his dick.

“Of course you don’t! Because you’re _not_ normally ‘good’ now are you, Seb?” 

If his arms weren’t restrained, Sebastian would’ve broken the tiny Irishman’s spine for that, but now, in his current position, it was all he could do to mumble an obedient response.

_“N-no sir.”_

“Nope!” Jim had shifted positions again, reaching over Sebastian for something on the bedside table. Seb took the opportunity to press his tongue against Jim’s chest, licking and curling it around his right nipple before sucking at it while he could. His boss huffed and pulled away with a pop. “Example one.” He chuckled.

Soon Sebastian could hear the slick sound of lube being warmed between the man’s slender fingers.

“Know what comes next, tiger?” Jim purred.

The blonde below him nodded slowly, lips still parted and his desperation for release clearly overriding his body’s obvious exhaustion. He knew what to expect, Jim’s fingers inside him, barely preparing him, sharp teeth at his throat and painful pressure, the usual…but that didn’t happen. Several seconds went by of slicks sounds and Jim moaning and the very idea of what he was hearing didn’t seem to compute in Sebastian’s nearly bloodless brain. 

“Jim…are you-“

Sebastian’s question was both cut off and answered by weight on his hips and an almost painful tightness and heat engulfing the already sensitive head of his cock.

That…that was a first…

“Fuck, Jim…”

A dark chuckle was the only reply he got.

Well, that, and a hiss as Jim sunk deeper onto him, until his thighs rested in direct contact with the moist skin of Seb’s hips. 

“ _Oh tiger…_ ” the dark haired man let his head hang back and his breathing slow as his body slowly adjusting to the intrusion. ”This…” 

“Please boss.”

This time Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted. One hundred percent. He wanted to see this, to rest his hands on those pretty little hips and just watch as his boss, the madman, the mastermind, fucked himself on his second-in-command.

This was apparently made clear simply by his begging because a pair of hands were soon freeing him from the cuffs before moving onto the back of his head and pulling the blindfold from his eyes. Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat just as Jim’s lips pressed to his. As he pulled away, the sniper’s eyes, already well adjusted to the darkness, focused on the sight before him. 

Jim resting on his hips, eyes half-lidded, muscles tight and throat exposed. He was leaning back for a moment before tilting forward and raising his hips. That perfect little ass lifting up until he almost slipped off then slowly sliding the entire length back down.

“ _Seb…_ ” His voice was breathy and helpless, pupils blown impossibly large and reflecting the light from the crappy, red lava lap on the bedside table. It was a kitschy little thing that Sebastian had never been able to bring himself to toss after university. He’d have a new appreciation for it now, the way it illuminated the sweat and paleness of the form now slowly gliding up and down his cock, bathing them both in an unnatural light.

“God boss…” It was the only verbal response he could muster but his body was a bit more dependable as his hips automatically pressed up into the welcoming heat.

The delightful choking noise it earned from his boss was all the encouragement he needed and soon calloused fingers were at Jim’s hips, helping him maintain a slow but steady rhythm. 

Jim, for his part, was picking up speed. The pressure and fullness was nothing compared to the movement, the greased friction of Sebastian pushing up and down inside him and he honestly couldn’t imagine how this could possible get anymore intense. That is, until an attempt at making himself more comfortable resulted in that thick cock pressing against something that had his abdominal muscles tensing and an indescribable sound of pleasure escaping his lungs and tearing through his throat. 

“…Boss…did you just-“

“Shut up Moran.”

 

The rest of Sebastian’s night was spent by himself on the couch but no amount of bedroom banishment could remove the shit-eating grin from his face.


End file.
